world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
Ships of World War II
This page lists all of the ship classes used during World War II. This list does not include individual ships and the list may inlcude several ships commissioned before the Second World War. __ForceTOC__ Kriegsmarine (Germany) Landing and Amphibious Ships *Marinefährprahm *Siebelfähre Destroyers *Zerstörer 1934 *Zerstörer 1934A *Zerstörer 1936 *Zerstörer 1936A 'Narvik' Aircraft Carriers *Graf Zeppelin class Battleships *Bismarck class *Deutschland class Battlecruisers *Scharnhorst class Cruisers *Admiral Hipper class heavy cruiser *Deutschland class 'Panzerschiffe' *Emeden class light cruiser *K class light cruiser *Leipzig class light cruiser Submarines (U-boats) *Type I U-Boat *Type VII U-Boat *Type XXI U-Boat *Type XXIII U-Boat United States Navy Aircraft Carriers *Essex class *Independence class *Lexington class *Midway class *Saipan class *Yorktown class Battleships *Colorado class *Florida class *Iowa class *Nevada class *New Mexico class *New York class *North Carolina class *Pennsylvania class *South Dakota class *Tennessee class *Wyoming class Heavy Cruisers *Alaska class large cruiser *Baltimore class heavy cruiser *New Orleans class heavy cruiser *Pensacola class heavy cruiser *Northampton class heavy cruiser Light Cruisers *Atlanta class light cruiser *Brooklyn class light cruiser *Cleveland class light cruiser *St. Louis class light cruiser *Omaha class light cruiser Cargo Ships *Andromeda class *Crater class *Liberty ship *Victory ship Destroyers *Allen M. Summer class *Bagley class *Benham class *Benson class *Caldwell class *Clemson class *Farragut class *Fletcher class *Gearing class *Sims class *Gleaves class (see Benson) *Gridley class *Mahan class *Porter class *Robert H. Smith class *Somers class *Wickes class Destroyer Escorts *Buckley class *Cannon class *Edsall class *Evarts class *John C. Butler class *Rudderow class Escort Carriers *Bogue class *Casablanca class *Charger class *Commencement Bay class *Long Island class *Sangamon class Frigates *Asheville class (River class frigates used by US Navy) *Tacoma class Landing and Amphibious Ships *LCVP *LST *LCPL *LCI *LCRL *LSM Minesweepers *Admirable class *Auk class *Hawk class *Lapwing class *Raven class Submarines *Balao class *Cachalot class *Gato class *Mackerel class *O class *Porpoise class *R class *S class *Salmon class *Sargo class *Tambor class Oilers *Chicopee class *Chiwawa class *Cimarron class *Escambia class *Kennebec class *Mission Buenaventura class *Suamico class *T2 tanker Other *Osage class vehicle landing ship Unique Ships *Submarine [[USS Argonaut (SM-1)|USS Argonaut]] *Submarine [[USS Dolphin (SS-169)|USS Dolphin]] *Aircraft carrier [[USS Ranger (CV-4)|USS Ranger]] *Aircraft carrier [[USS Wasp (CV-7)|USS Wasp]] *Heavy cruiser [[USS Wichita (CA-45)|USS Wichita]] Royal Navy (Great Britain) Destroyers *A class *F class *E class *I class *G/H class *D class *Tribal class *J class *K class *Havant class *Town class *N class *L class *O class *P class *Hunt class *M classs *Q class *R class *T class *U class *V class *W class *S class *Battle class *Ca *Z class *Ch *Cr *Co Aircraft Carriers *Courageous class *Illustrious class *Indomitable class *Colossus class *Implacable class Battleships *King George V class *Nelson class *Queen Elizabeth class *Revenge class Cruisers *Arethusa class light cruiser *C class light cruiser *County class heavy cruiser *Crown Colony class light cruiser *Danae class light cruiser *Dido class light cruiser *Emerald class light cruiser *Hawkins class heavy cruiser *Leander class light cruiser *Minotaur class light cruiser *Renown class battlecruiser *Town class light cruiser *York class heavy cruiser Escort Carriers *Attacker class *Avenger class *Nairana class *Ruler class Submarines *Amphion class *Grampus class *H class *L class *Odin class *Oruç Reis/P611 class *Parthian class *Rainbow class *River class *S class *T class *U class *V class *X class *XE class Notable Ships *Escort carrier [[HMS Activity (D94)|HMS Activity]] *Minelayer [[HMS Adventure (M23)|HMS Adventure]] *Seaplane tender [[HMS Albatross|HMS Albatross]] *Destroyer [[HMS Amazon (D39)|HMS Amazon]] *Destroyer [[HMS Ambuscade (D38)|HMS Ambuscade]] *Escort carrier [[HMS Archer (D78)|HMS Archer]] *Aircraft carrier [[HMS Argus (I49)|HMS Argus]] *Aircraft carrier [[HMS Ark Royal (91)|HMS Ark Royal]] *Escort carrier [[HMS Audacity (D10)|HMS Audacity]] *Aircraft carrier [[HMS Eagle|HMS Eagle]] *Aircraft carrier [[HMS Hermes (95)|HMS Hermes]] *Battlecruiser [[HMS Hood (51)|HMS Hood]] *Seaplane tender [[HMS Pegasus|HMS Pegasus]] *Escort carrier [[HMS Pretoria Castle (F61)|HMS Pretoria Castle]] *Aircraft carrier [[HMS Unicorn (I72)|HMS Unicorn]] Imperial Japanese Navy Aircraft Carriers *'Shinano class' *'Akagi class' *Chitose class *Hiyō class *Shōkaku class *Sōryū class *Unryū class *Zuihō class Destroyers *Akatsuki class *Akizuki class *Asashio class *Fubuki class *Hatsuharu class *Kamikaze class *Mutsuki class Battleships *Nagato class *Yamato class Notable Ships *''Akagi'' *''Hōshō'' *''Kaga'' *''Ryūhō'' *''Ryūjō'' *Shinano class(Converted from ''Yamato'' class battleship) *''Taihō'' Marine Nationale (France) Battleships *Bretagne class *Dunkerque class *Courbet class *Richelieu class Cruisers *Duguay-Trouin class light cruiser *Duquesne class heavy cruiser *La Galissonnière class light cruiser *Suffren class heavy cruiser Destroyers *Adroit class *Aigle class *Bourrasque class *Chacal class *Fantasque class *Guépard class *Hardi class *Mogador class Submarines *Aurore class *Circé class *Minerve class *Redoutable class *Requin class *Saphir class *Sirène class Regia Marina (Italy) Battleships *Andrea Doria class *Conte di Cavour class *Littorio class Cruisers *Capitani Romani class light cruiser *Condottieri class light cruiser *Etna class light cruiser *Trento class heavy cruiser *Zara class heavy cruiser Destroyers *Comandanti Medaglie d'Oro class (Never completed) *Curtatone class *Folgore class *Freccia class *Generali class *Leone class *Maestrale class *Navigatori class *Oriani class *Palestro class *Sauro class *Sella class *Soldati class *Turbine class Finnish Navy Classes *Ahven class minesweeper *Ajonpää class minesweeper *Hurja class motor torpedo boat *Isku class motor torpedo boat *Jymy class motor torpedo boat *Kuha class minesweeper *Pukkio class minelayer *Väinämöinen class coastal defence ship Notable Ships *Submarine Vesikko Category:Ship Classes